You Shine Brighter
by stevie-missamazing2
Summary: The only thing she wanted to be was the one thing he'll never let her become. It's hard to play 2nd best to someone that's your entire world. Oneshot SongFic. Brighter by Paramore.


**You Shine Brighter**  
by stevie-missamazing2

_A/N: I don't own this song, just like all of you who are reading this and who have written SongFics. I'm sure we get the point that NOBODY owns this song, officially (well other than Paramore and Fueled By Ramen Records). Yeah, okay we bought the CD or the iTune, but that's beside the point. I don't own it._

* * *

**So this is how it goes  
****Well I, I would have never known**

She goes through the countless love letters he sent her. _This isn't right,_ she thinks. _I practically gave him my heart._ She was in love with him. Tears fall as she remembers those three words she meant so much to him, yet he said it to her, and every other girl he talked to. _I love you._

**And if it ends today  
****Well I'll still say that you shine brighter  
****Than anyone…**

_He was my world._ She struggled to grasp the idea that her longtime crush and short time boyfriend turned out to be, well, ended sooner than she could comprehend. He meant so much to her, yet he would have never known. Actually, he did know. But he wouldn't have it. He wasn't going to let him self be some girls' entire world. He was afraid of hurting her. Like he didn't do that already.

**Now I think we're taking this too far  
****Don't you know that it's not this hard  
****Well it's not this hard**

_It would've been better if he never asked me out in the first place,_ her mind races. It was a total mind game. He would argue with her about who loves the other more, yet when he broke up with her his only excuse was "Well, I'm not sure what I want right now." Yeah, right. Soon after he started going out with his ex that HE dumped right before he got with her.

**But if you take what's yours  
****And I take mine  
****Must we go there? Please not this time  
****No not this time**

_I wish it didn't come down to this._ It doesn't make sense to this girl. How can he just say "I love you" like its nothing and dump her only four days later? She's lost her head at this point, not knowing what to do or what to say, how to act or how to _re_-act for that matter. It was kind of like the world just decided to start spinning in the opposite direction.

**Well this is not your fault  
****But if I'm without you then  
****I will feel so small**

She was never the girl to let someone she loved take the blame, even if it was their fault. _It was my fault, all mine. I believed him. How could I be so ignorant? Like he really cared! Ha!_ She falls into hysterics, crying from pure pain within, yet she's laughing. Laughing at herself. She laughs at her own ignorance and how hurt she is by this. He moved on real quick, didn't he? So why couldn't she? She was nothing with out him. Yet he was perfectly fine after the break up.

**Well if you have to go  
****Always know that you shine brighter  
****Than anyone does**

And even though he left her clueless, she still thought the world of him. Like he was some form of God or something, a being worth giving your life to. She put down the stack of old notes and looked into a mirror. With the warm weather of spring coming up, she knew she couldn't take a razor to her arms because she couldn't wear long sleeves to cover the damage done. She lifted up the leg on her gym shorts that she wore to bed. Old scars.

**If you run away now  
****Will you come back around?  
****And if you ran away  
****I'd still wave good-bye  
****Watching you shine bright**

She found an old razor. Old. It didn't have that shiny silver look, but kind of dull gray and old blood she hadn't removed covered the actual blade part. Before pressing it on her skin, she locked the door, maintaining what little privacy she did have. One cut, two cuts, three cuts, four. _I'm fine just a few more._

**Now I think we're taking this too far  
****Don't you know that it's not this hard****  
Well it's not this hard  
****But if you take what's yours  
A****nd I take mine  
****Must we go there?  
Please not this time  
****No not this time**

The blood seeping from her leg blended with the tears dripping from her eyes. It took her mind off of him, but only for so long. He crept back into her mind, just like he always did. Five cuts, six, seven, eight. _They're getting too deep, wait! _Part of her did want to stop, but she kept going.

**And I'll wave goodbye  
****Watching you shine bright  
****You shine bright  
****And I'll wave goodbye  
****Tonight**

She was sick of playing the role of best friend. Yeah, he was the brightest thing in her life, but she meant only so much to him. She thought _boy_friend, he thought _best_ friend. Big difference. A boyfriend can always be your best friend, but your best friend can't always be your boyfriend. Nine cuts, ten, eleven, twelve. _Now even he can't save me from this Hell._

She was in love. But what did that matter? She still would have to settle for second best. Not anymore. She was done sitting in the back seat when all she wanted was to be the girl in his arms. The girl that he texted to say goodnight to. The girl he loved.

And that's just the one thing she'll never be.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. My first SongFic thing. R&R please.  
ily.**


End file.
